Fortune's Favours Fanfic The Morning After
by bunnster
Summary: A little add-on to the latest chapter of Elanor3's story "Fortune's Favours", that she graciously allowed me to post. Season 2 after Henry forgives Charles for marrying his sister. Henry/Charles slash, some d/s elements, some fluff.


**Summary**: This is a short piece detailing the morning after of Elanor3's** Fortune's Favours**, Chapter 7 "For His Majesty's Pleasure", in which Charles earns Henry's forgiveness, after marrying his sister without permission. If you haven't read Fortune's Favours yet, I recommend doing it first!

**Author's notes**: Big thanks to** elanor3 **for allowing me to post this and also for beta-reading it!

**Warnings**: Slash, Henry/Charles

* * *

**The Morning After**

Out of deep sleep, consciousness came back only slowly to him. Something was tickling his nose, bothering him and growing more insistent. It wouldn't let him sleep anymore, so he finally blinked his eyes open into the glare of the morning light. It was streaming in through the windows, tickling his face and he wondered confusedly where he was. He couldn't remember where and how he had fallen asleep.

Not quite ready to be awake, he watched the dust dance in the sunlight for a bit and sighed sleepily, enjoying the moment of blissful morning ignorance. He had the distinct feeling that there was something he should be worried about, a growing feeling of unease forming in his gut, until he wanted to see where he was. He made a move to sit up - only to stop with a gasp and to freeze in place. His whole body had suddenly exploded into sharp pain. His back and ass were burning, all of his muscles seemed to be sore and he looked down at his hands in amazement. There were dark bruises circling his wrists and even some cuts crusted with blood. Next his eyes fell on Henry, naked and asleep on his back beside him, taking up most of the room in the bed and the sight brought all of last night back to him.

Henry had forgiven him, he suddenly remembered. A breath of utter relief escaped him and he let himself slump back into the soft pillows, groaning with the new pain that brought, but a calmness spreading through his mind that he hadn't felt in months. Everything was alright again, he didn't have to worry about or do anything right now, he could just lie here and rest. He let the physical pain roll over him in waves, riding it out patiently until it subsided to a low aching throb. The bed was so warm and soft, that he closed his eyes and nearly fell asleep again. But a little voice in his head began nagging him and he moved his head a bit and opened his eyes halfway so he could look at Henry.

It was hard to say what he felt right then. A warm affection, that was quite different from what he felt when he looked at Margaret. A great deal of relief and gratitude, but also tiny little prickles of fear and uncertainty. It gave him the sudden urge to touch Henry, just to reassure himself that he wasn't dreaming this and he lightly touched one of the hands, that had handled him so roughly last night, tracing the veins there. Henry didn't wake, didn't even twitch, so he grew bolder and entwined their fingers, then pressed a kiss to the back of the hand, breathing in the familiar smell of his lover. The warm skin on his lips felt good too and he sighed deeply.

God, he'd dreamed of this countless times for the past few months only to wake up to harsh reality and now he finally, really had it back. Even if it had come with a price. The memory of last night made a shudder run through his body, mostly of lust, but partly some unease, too. Henry's fierceness last night... somehow Charles had the feeling there was no going back from that now. And he hadn't liked being this helpless, being tied up and humiliated. But he had been anxious enough for Henry's forgiveness to agree to practically anything then, because for the longest time before it he had thought he'd ruined with his stupidity any chance of having this intimacy ever again. He would have grasped at any chance to win Henry back.

He looked at Henry now, relaxed in his sleep and wondered what he would do when he woke up, growing a little nervous thinking about it. Charles wasn't at all sure how things between them would be now.

He was sure of only one thing and that was that Henry would want to take him, when he woke up, as he always did in the mornings. Charles though, if he had any say in it, really didn't want to let him near his tender behind again in the next few days... He had never minded Henry being rough with him. It was actually flattering to be desired this passionately and it always stirred his own blood, but last night Henry had been much rougher and urgent than even on their first night together and he could feel the reminders every time he so much as breathed. He definitely wouldn't be sitting on a horse anytime soon and he definitely didn't need any more attention of the sexual kind from Henry this morning.

Knowing Henry, he was unlikely to take heed of his soreness and it would really hurt if he let him. He wasn't sure he'd dare say no though, if Henry wanted him, since he really didn't want to anger him so soon after regaining his favour. He'd either have to tell him no, or let himself in for something he was sure would be a most unpleasant experience.

So what to do? Pondering, he let Henry's hand go with a sigh and carefully sat up, letting his gaze roam over Henry's body. He hadn't really seen him naked last night, only felt him, and he loved getting to look at him now after the months he hadn't seen him at all. Lightly touching his chest, he let his hand wander down his body, pushing the covers back to reveal his cock.

He licked his lips, an idea forming in his mind.

Charles felt quite proud of his skills in that field and Henry would like being woken with a mouth on his cock. He would be pleased and Charles wouldn't have to tell him no. It was just the perfect idea, if he did say so himself! He moved down the bed, took the limp cock in hand and lowered his head to lightly lick the base. Setting himself to work, he instantly felt more confident. He enjoyed this not only for the act itself, but for the fact that it was a way to get back some of the control he'd lost last night. Moving his tongue carefully all over Henry's cock and balls, kissing and licking, he made a bet with himself how long he could draw this out before Henry woke up. He tried to keep his touches light and slow enough that Henry wouldn't wake, but intense enough to make him hard. It was quite the little challenge and he paused several times when he thought Henry might wake, twitching and mumbling. His teasing attentions were probably giving Henry a new and better kind of dream than he'd had before, he thought, and he carried on with a grin, feeling the cock grow harder under his hands and mouth.

He kept watching Henry's face and after some groaning, he wasn't surprised to see his eyes open. Their gazes met, Henry's surprised and sleep-bleary at first, then quickly flashing with lust and it sent a little shiver down Charles's spine. He stopped his teasing immediately, when Henry's hand fell on his head and his fingers curled in his hair, pulling impatiently. Charles liked to tease usually, but now he just wanted to please Henry as thoroughly as possible, so he compliantly closed his mouth over the weeping head and began sucking. His lips stretching around the hard length, he quickly discovered that his jaw hurt from the blow Henry had dealt him last night... as did his bottom lip, where Henry had bitten him. Ignoring the little pains and concentrating on the task at hand, he took the hard length deep and set a steady, fast pace, bobbing his head up and down and swirling his tongue under the head on every upstroke. He did everything he knew Henry liked best, feeling encouraged by the moans and gasps above him, while his own cock grew interested. After awhile Henry bucked into his mouth, pushing his head down and he gagged a little, but took the thrusts as best as he could, letting Henry do what he wanted. When finally the hand in his hair tightened and he felt Henry stiffen, he looked up just in time to see him throw his head back and he was rewarded by the sound of his own name on Henry's lips before he came. Charles swallowed, his heart swelling with warmth, before he let the cock slip from his mouth.

His own cock had taken an interest now, but he just looked up at Henry, covering his stomach with small kisses, while he calmed down, ignoring his own desire.

"Hmm, I could get used to being woken like that."

_I bet you could_, Charles thought smuglyand in different circumstances he would have said that out loud. Instead he said with a small smile "Good morning."

Henry laughed lightly, obviously pleased and idly started playing with his hair, while Charles basked in the approving smile he was given.

"Good morning indeed."

They stayed like that and Charles started feeling a little awkward after a moment, he didn't know what to say or do now. Henry did though. "Come up." he said, and Charles complied gratefully, crawling up his body and letting Henry's hand on the back of his neck guide him to his mouth and into a kiss. The meeting of warm, wet lips made him sigh with contentment and he stretched out beside Henry, bringing a hand to his face. It was a lazy morning kiss, warmed by the morning sun and he practically melted into Henry. He thought he could have stayed like this and never gotten up again for the rest of his life. Kissing was much easier than talking.

But all too soon Henry broke the kiss, sitting up with a groan.

"God, I'm parched." He looked around, his eyes alighting on the low table opposite the bed. "There's some wine in the flagon there." He flicked his gaze to Charles and the implicit command was followed by an actual one. "Bring me some."

Charles got up like a dutiful servant, swallowing a moan as he stood stiffly and then he gingerly walked over, completely naked. Now that Henry had mentioned it, he felt really thirsty too. Thankfully the servants always left a flagon and cups here over night, so there was something to drink if the king should get thirsty at night. Just a few months back he would have filled a cup for himself and emptied it right here without a second thought, before getting Henry his. But now he hesitated and then poured only one cup and brought that and the flagon back. Henry was watching him with interest as he walked, his eyes travelling up and down his naked body and Charles blushed self-consciously. He was still half-hard.

Henry took the cup from him and Charles enviously watched him down it as he sank back into the pillows. He didn't fancy asking for a sip, just because Henry might say no. It was silly, but after all that he'd let Henry do to him last night he couldn't bear to be humiliated by the rejection of such a small thing, unlikely as it was. So he said nothing. When Henry was done, he gave him a knowing look and refilled the cup from the flagon.

„You want some, Charles?"

He was clearly teasing, but Charles couldn't think of anything witty or smart to say to that as he wanted to, so he just nodded, even though a moment ago he had felt too mulish to ask for it. In reply Henry just took a sip himself, looking at Charles over the rim of the cup, but not offering it to him. Charles felt some anger and frustration rising. Then he noticed Henry hadn't swallowed... His heart fluttering, he reached for Henry's face as he leant in for a kiss - as Henry obviously wanted. Henry ran a hand through his hair in return and parted his lips for him just a little, so as not to spill the wine and Charles stroked his tongue inside carefully, licking inside and drinking the wine out of his mouth. He took care not to spill any wine over himself or Henry, but he still only got a small taste. It wasn't nearly enough to satisfy his thirst, instead just enough to really keep his cock interested! And Henry was making it deliberately hard for him, not being mean, but not helping him either, letting him work for it.

When he had licked even the last traces of wine away, Henry drew back and took another sip, obviously not done playing with him, giving him a challenging look. Charles did as he wanted, his appetite whetted in more than one way and wondered if he'd get to come at some point of this and what Henry was intending with this. That Henry wasn't really talking to him, was making him a bit nervous, too, but he distracted himself with the next wine-flavoured kiss, just doing what Henry wanted.

When that was over too, Henry asked. "You want more?"

Charles licked his lips. "Yes, please."

"Then you'll have to earn it, darling duke." And with these words he leant in and whispered to him. "Touch yourself. I want to watch you." Next thing Charles knew he was suddenly pushed to his back and Henry sat next to him, letting his gaze wander all over his body. Charles squirmed a little, half embarrassed, half aroused by this. "As you wish." he whispered and closing his eyes, he moved his hand to his cock and started stroking. It felt good, but he would have much rather had Henry's hand on him. Still he worked on himself, keeping it slow and steady and he felt Henry's gaze burn on his body.

"Open your eyes." Henry ordered and when he obeyed, Henry touched him, running a hand over his chest and playing with his nipples. Charles's mouth opened on a moan and he leant into the caresses yearningly, the gentleness of them warming him more than the morning sun.

But Henry's gaze seemed to scrutinize him and soon he was biting his lip and flushing a little not only with his arousal but also with the effort of trying to put on a good show for him. Henry continued to fondle him, but he firmly stayed away from his cock.

"Tell me," Henry said suddenly, seemingly casually. "How is my sister?" Charles couldn't believe he was asking this now, but the look in Henry's eyes told him he better answer that question, so he stammered "She... she's well."

Feeling really silly to talk about Margaret, while lying here with his cock in his hand, he still continued pleasuring himself for Henry's amusement. "Good. I want her back at court." Charles just nodded, but Henry must have caught the guilty, uncomfortable look in his eyes. "What?" he said sharply and Charles lost his nerve and stopped stroking his cock. "Anything I should know, Charles?"

Charles swallowed, but decided to just confess it. "Margaret's pregnant." There was a long pause, during which they stared at each other, Henry stunned, he nervous and Charles felt his arousal wane. Then Henry snorted. "Well you better name my nephew after me then for letting you make him and not chopping off your head... or other parts." he said fiercely, suddenly grabbing his cock roughly and stroking. Charles gasped. He hadn't quite gotten used to the idea of being a father, much less had he thought about names, but he was just glad Henry took the news in stride, especially as he crawled over him now and gave him a fierce wine-laced kiss. "Yes, Your Majesty." he mumbled breathlessly during a short break in the kiss. Henry's attention was making his arousal rocket again, so that he moaned in frustration when suddenly Henry sat back and withdrew his hands from him.

"Finish. Come on." he said huskily, looking down at him with a new sort of possessiveness in his eyes and Charles quickened his pace, stroking faster and firmer, keeping Henry's gaze. But when he was close to coming, he wasn't sure if he should just let go. He searched out Henry's eyes, a silent question in his own lust-filled gaze and an understanding seemed to pass between them, because at that moment Henry took him in hand again and the touch made him come on the spot. He reared up and cried out, not holding back any of it, feeling as much relief as ecstasy.

Afterwards he slumped back in the pillows, spent and sated and when he had recovered a bit and opened his eyes, Henry pushed his sticky fingers at his mouth, Charles licking them clean without thinking too much as Henry watched him avidly.

"You want your reward now?" he asked with a smile. Charles was confused for a moment, he had almost forgotten about that, then he got up on his elbows, his limbs heavy as Henry brought the filled cup to his lips. Charles balked inwardly at first but then just let Henry do what he wanted to and to hell with his dignity. His tongue was too sluggish to protest, he could have gladly emptied a whole barrel of wine right now and he had lost his dignity sometime around six last night anyway. It wasn't worth fighting over. Henry made him sip from his hand only once though, then laughed, affectionately ruffling his hair and pressing the cup into Charles's hands and Charles emptied it gratefully. „Don't drink so fast or you'll choke." Henry joked. „I can manage. See?" Charles said with a raised eyebrow. „May I have some more?" he added. Henry looked for a moment as if he was about to come up with some kind of condition again, but then just refilled the cup, drinking a bit himself before he handed the cup to Charles. They let it go back and forth in more or less comfortable silence for a while and Charles snuck sideway glances at him. He was looking content and happy and Charles was feeling more confident every minute. He was just about to ask a question, start a real conversation, when Henry looked at the clock and set the cup down with an annoyed sigh.

"Damn." he said, then looked at Charles. "Alright, you'll have to get out, I have some business to attend to. Wolsey will be waiting for me."

Charles nodded, disappointed, but swung his legs over the side of the bed, grabbed his underwear out of the pile of clothes he'd made last night and pulled them on. A moment later Henry surprised him by pressed against him from behind, winding an arm around his hip and turning his face toward him. He touched Charles's cheek, stroking a thumb over his lips and said with a wanton glitter in his eyes. "Come back at nine tonight."

Charles froze, hesitating.

"What's the matter?"

Charles grimaced, avoided his eyes. "I... Do you intend to, you know..." He cleared his throat. "...take me tonight?" Henry snorted. "What kind of a question is that? Of course I do. You think I'd call you to play cards with you?" Charles swallowed, thinking _Why not? a_nd rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm really sore, Henry." There it was out. Could this be any more embarrassing?

There was a moment during which Henry only stared at him, then his hand moved to his chin, turning more into a grip than a caress. "Are you trying to tell me no, Charles?"

"Not... exactly."

"Really? Because it sounded like that."

Charles sighed then looked at Henry hopefully. "Perhaps I might please you some other way tonight?"

Henry sighed, put-upon. "You may. No, you will." He went in for a decidedly harder kiss than the ones they had shared before, then let him go, smacking his ass lightly. Even so it made Charles hiss.

"Don't be such a pussy." Charles glared a little. "Easy for you to say."

"Watch your mouth. Or I might change my mind for tonight..."

Charles stiffened and Henry chuckled, leaning against his back and whispering in his ear. "I told you you'd feel me for days, didn't I?" He pressed himself closer and Charles shuddered a little at his words. But then he kissed his shoulder and said. "I'll wait a few days. Bring some oil, so I can have you when you are ready for me again. And you better be creative tonight." He pinched a nipple, then let go of him and Charles breathed a sigh of relief and reached for his shirt, while Henry got up and put on his underwear.

He came stalking around the bed a moment later, looking for the rest of his clothes. "There are marks visible all over your neck, Charles." he said suddenly, looking at Charles's low-necked shirt. Charles watched him as he rummaged through the pile of his own clothes on the floor, then threw him the shirt he had worn yesterday. He caught it, confused. "Wear that. It has a high collar."

Oddly pleased, Charles slipped into it. It was a bit tight, but it smelled of Henry and he inhaled covertly, feeling reassured by having it next to his skin and feeling even better when Henry came and tied the laces at the collar for him. He looked up, his heart beating a little faster with the gentle touches. "Alright, now you are presentable, darling duke." Henry said satisfied, when he was finished. He raised his chin next, turning his head this and that way, running a hand over his cheek and lips, frowning. "Can't help that, though... well they'll just think I hit you. Which I did." He smiled with a smug glint in his eye, then smacked him across the head lightly.

"Off you go now, I'm late already."

He walked off to the table with a basin full of water and a cloth that always stood there and started to wash his face, whistling, while Charles quickly finished dressing.

He bowed deeply to Henry before he left.

"Fucking business." he heard him mumble among splashes of water before the door clicked shut behind him.

Charles spent the rest of the day in his chambers at court, dozing mostly and writing to Margaret that everything was alright now, that Henry had forgiven them and as he wrote the reality of it finally turned to firm conviction in his own mind. Only as the evening drew nearer he started fretting a bit again about what he could do to keep Henry amused later. He need not have worried though as it turned out.

For all Henry's talk about what would happen, they ended up just playing cards and talking. Getting reacquainted.

* * *

The End

A/N: If you enjoyed, leave a comment and tell me!


End file.
